Rilysm
by kimchita
Summary: Daehyun, hari ini adalah hari Valentine dan kuharap kau tidak melupakanku. Rilysm. Daehyun/Youngjae Story - DaeJae/BAP


[A/n] Hi there! Saya kembali dengan p! kesukaan saya DaeJae:) Niatnya bikin angst sih, tapi sepertinya gagal, maaf ya:")

Well, enjoy!

* * *

Youngjae terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara mobil pembersih salju di luar. Ia melihat jam kecil yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya sambil menguap kecil. Tujuh empat lima. Pantas saja alarmnya belum berbunyi, ia bangun lima belas menit lebih cepat. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil mengerang pelan, lalu menoleh ke sebelah kanan sambil tersenyum. Tempat tidur Youngjae cukup luas untuk di tempati dua orang, namun Youngjae hanya menempati sisi yang sebelah kiri saja dan membiarkan sisi sebelah kanan kosong. Lagipula, sisi sebelah kanan itu tidak kosong juga sebenarnya. Sisi itu sudah dimiliki seseorang.

Harusnya, pagi ini udara terasa lebih dingin karena menurut ramalan cuaca kemarin malam, udara pagi ini akan menjadi minus tujuh derajat celcius, namun Youngjae tidak merasa dingin sedikitpun. Di musim dingin tahun ini, tidak peduli sedingin apapun cuaca di pagi hari, Youngjae tidak pernah merasakan dingin itu. Jauh di dalam lubuknya hatinya, Youngjae tahu itu semua karena Daehyun masih selalu memeluknya setiap pagi. Sama seperti dulu, saat ia masih ada disini.

Youngjae bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Semalam salju turun dengan sangat kuat hingga melapisi tanah dan jalan raya dengan tebal. Pantas saja pagi ini mobil pembersih salju sudah keluar.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia melihat kalendar sebentar dan memperhatikan angka-angka yang ada disana. Hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari. Ah, Hari Valentine. Sambil sedikit tersenyum, Youngjae mengingat hari valentine tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Daehyun mengajak Youngjae untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran terkenal dan menyewa seorang pemain biola untuk menemani makan malam mereka. Ketika pemain biola sudah selesai memainkan lagunya dan pergi, tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi kaku karena Daehyun hanya diam. Youngjae bertanya apa ada yang salah namun Daehyun tetap diam. Tiba-tiba Daehyun melipat satu lututnya ke lantai dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil di depan Youngjae. Sambil tersenyum, Daehyun bertanya pelan, "Youngjae-ah, _will you marry me?"_

Youngjae hanya diam saat itu. Hatinya bergejolak senang dan bahagia namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkannya hingga ia hanya bisa mengangguk pada Daehyun. Youngjae masih ingat seberapa halusnya mata Daehyun yang tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawaban Youngjae. Daehyun memasang cincin itu ke jari manis Youngjae lalu berdiri dan mengecup bibir Youngjae. Disela-sela ciumannya, Daehyun berbisik pelan "_Rilysm_" dan Youngjae juga membalasnya dengan bisikan pelan itu.

Youngjae masih tersenyum mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu. Walaupun pernikahan mereka tetap tidak pernah terjadi pada akhirnya, setidaknya Youngjae tahu sebesar apa Daehyun mencintainya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengenakan pakaian, Youngjae mengambil tas dan kunci mobil lalu berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Ketika ia sudah di luar dan bersiap mengunci pintu, ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang memakai kaus berwarna merah muda dan topi dengan warna yang sama sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sebelahnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak panjang. Apartemen Himchan hyung. Hari ini hari Rabu, Himchan hyung mengambil shift kerja malam setiap Selasa sehingga ia akan pulang Rabu siang. Karena merasa kasihan, Youngjae menghampiri laki-laki itu lalu berkata, "Pemilik apartemen ini tidak ada di rumah. Ia kerja shift malam sehingga ia baru akan pulang nanti siang." Jelas Youngjae.

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu kira-kira jam berapa ia sampai di rumah?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Entahlah, tidak tentu juga. Mengapa kau tidak kembali kesini nanti sore saja?" saran Youngjae.

"Wah, tidak bisa. Nanti sore sudah bukan aku yang jaga di toko." Jelas laki-laki itu. Youngjae memperhatikan laki-laki itu lebih jelas dan melihat tulisan "Park Flowers" di saku kausnya. Toko bunga. Himchan hyung menerima kiriman bunga pagi ini. Kira-kira dari siapa? Youngjae pikir. Kakak perempuannya? Atau kekasihnya yang sedang kerja di luar kota? Beruntung sekali Himchan hyung. Setidaknya, ada seseorang yang mencintainya cukup besar untuk mengirimkan bunga pada hari Valentine.

Belum sempat Youngjae menjawab, laki-laki pengantar bunga sudah berkata lagi, "Bisakah aku menitipkan bunga ini padamu Tuan?" tanya si pengantar bunga. Youngjae diam dan berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan menerima kotak panjang itu. Setelah si pengantar bunga pergi, Youngjae kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan meletakkan kotak panjang itu di ruang tengah lalu kembali keluar dan berangkat kerja.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sial bagi Youngjae. Tadi pagi, dalam perjalanan ke kantornya, ia terjebak macet yang hampir memakan waktu dua jam karena sebuah van pengantar bunga menabrak sebuah sepeda motor di jalan. Setelah akhirnya sampai di kantor dengan terlambat dua jam (tentu saja setelah diomeli oleh atasannya), ia lupa bahwa ia punya _deadline_ tugas sore ini hingga ia harus melewatkan jam makan siangnya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu. Setelah tugas itu selesai, Youngjae memberikan tugas itu pada atasannya dan langsung menerima penolakan hingga atasannya ingin ia menulisnya ulang dan mengumpulkannya lusa. Youngjae hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang sampai akhirnya jam kerjanya habis dan ia pergi menuju mobilnya, bersiap untuk pulang.

Dalam perjalanan, Youngjae melihat sebuah toko bunga yang masih tampak ramai walaupun hari sudah sore. Youngjae memarkir mobilnya ke pinggir, lalu memasuki toko bunga itu. Ia bertanya pada seorang penjaga dimana bunga lili. Setelah mengikuti arah penjaga itu, Youngjae mengambil segenggam bunga lili dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Setelah selesai membayar bunga, Youngjae mengambil pulpen dan kertas lalu menulis satu kalimat kecil di kertas itu._ Rilysm_. Ia memasukkan kertas kecil itu ke dalam amplop dan menyelipkan amplop diantara bunga-bunga yang sudah dirangkai rapi oleh si penjaga kasir. Sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan keluar toko, memasuki mobil, dan pergi ke tempat yang selalu ia datangi setiap akhir pekan. Pemakaman.

* * *

Youngjae tersenyum ketika meletakkan bunga itu di atas gundukan tanah yang sudah tertimbun salju dan menyandarkannya pada batu nisan. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu mulai berkata, "Halo Daehyun, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya. "Hari ini aku mengalami hari yang buruk di kantor. Biasanya, ketika aku mengalami hari buruk semacam itu kau akan langsung memelukku dan berkata kau mencintaiku untuk menghiburku, tapi sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi." Youngjae tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan, "Jangan khawatir, walaupun kau sudah tidak bisa melakukannya lagi aku tetap bisa merasakanmu memelukku disini dan aku tahu kau tetap mencintaiku disana, jadi tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah.

Oiya, hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari. Hari Valentine. Kau tahu, tadi pagi ketika aku baru ingin berangkat kerja, aku melihat seorang pengantar bunga di depan apartemen Himchan hyung. Menurutmu bunga itu dari siapa? Apa dari kekasihnya yang katanya bekerja di luar kota itu? Hm.. Yongguk hyung? Mungkinkah?" tanya Youngjae walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa iri pada Himchan hyung. Biasanya, ia yang akan merasa iri pada kita karena kita selalu melewati malam romantis bersama sedangkan ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya sekali-sekali, namun kali ini tidak. Aku merasa iri karena setidaknya ia mendapat kiriman bunga dari orang yang dicintainya. Hei Jung Daehyun, katanya di surga banyak bunga kan? Kirimkan aku satu disini. Bunga mawar kuning. Atau bunga apa saja tidak masalah selama itu dari kau. Lihatlah, aku saja mengirimkan bunga lili putih kesukaanmu. Kirimkan kesini oke?" kata Youngjae lalu membuang napas panjang lagi.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kau melamarku Daehyun-ah? Saat itu kau terlihat begitu cemas. Tanganmu sampai basah karena keringat. Bodoh, apa yang kau cemaskan saat itu? Kau tahu aku tidak akan menolakmu. _Pabo_ Daehyun." Youngjae memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket dan meremas jaket itu dari dalam, menahan air mata untuk turun. "Aku merindukanmu Daehyun-ah. Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang, ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu lagi, ingin bangun tidur di sebelahmu lagi, ingin bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, ingin merasakan sentuhan kulitmu lagi, ingin mendengar suara merdumu lagi, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu Daehyun." Ucap Youngjae dan ia bisa merasakan air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

"Kau tahu, sampai sekarang, detik ini, setelah delapan bulan, aku masih marah padamu karena kau meninggalkanku duluan disini. Aku mencintaimu, terlalu mencintaimu, tapi mengapa kau meninggalkanku disini? Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini bersamaku? Jika tidak, bawa aku kesana. Tanya Tuhan untuk bawa aku kesana. Aku takut Daehyun-ah, takut di dunia ini sendirian. Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk di tempati sendirian tanpa tumpuan. Jika tumpuanku sudah pergi ke surga duluan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pada siapa lagi aku harus bertumpu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan itu saat kau meninggalkanku?

Maaf, maaf, maaf kalau selama ini aku marah padamu karena kau telah meninggalkanku. Aku tahu itu juga bukan keinginanmu, aku tahu, tapi ada amarah di hatiku, ada kesepian, ada kesedihan dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghilangkannya. Tidak tahu harus kepada siapa mengeluarkannya. Maaf Daehyun-ah." Youngjae menangis keras. Ia menutupi matanya sambil sesenggukkan berkali-kali. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini, menangisi Daehyun lagi. Ia tahu Daehyun tidak akan suka dan ikut sedih melihat dirinya menangis seperti ini namun ia tidak bisa berhenti. Kesedihan, amarah, dan kesepian menyerbu hatinya dan ditumpahkan dalam wujud air mata. Dalam hati, Youngjae tahu, cukup sudah ia menangis karena kehilangan Daehyun. Seharusnya, air mata yang ia keluarkan untuk Daehyun sudah habis ketika ia mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar diminggu pertama Daehyun meninggalkannya. Harusnya cukup, sudah cukup saat ia menangisi Daehyun di dalam kamar selama seminggu penuh waktu itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang air mata ini keluar lagi? Kenapa sekarang air mata ini keluar untuk menghancurkan pertahanan dan topeng bahagia yang sudah ia pasang selama delapan bulan? Kenapa?

Karena ia terlalu merindukan Daehyun.

Ya, mungkin itu jawabannya.

Youngjae menangis lagi sekarang. Menangis keras. Ia ingat saat Daehyun menyatakan cintanya waktu itu, ingat saat pertama kali Daehyun menggenggam tangannya, menciumnya, menyentuhnya, Youngjae ingat bagaimana mata Daehyun menatapnya. Halus dan lembut, penuh cinta. Ingat bagaimana Daehyun selalu bernyanyi pelan untukknya. Ingat bagaimana Daehyun memeluknya dan menenangkannya ketika ia sedang sedih. Ingat bagaimana Daehyun selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Ada ratusan ekspresi di wajah Daehyun yang selalu Youngjae perhatikan. Ada beribu lagu yang sudah Daehyun nyanyikan dan selalu Youngjae dengarkan. Dan yang lebih parah, ada sejuta kenangan yang selalu Youngjae ingat dan simpan. Semua itu kenangan bahagia, kenangan menyenangkan, tapi kenapa ketika mengingat kenangan itu justru terasa sakit? Kenapa justru menyakitkan di hati Youngjae?

Setelah tangisnya cukup reda, Youngjae menghembuskan napas panjang berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bertemu bidadari cantik di sana? Jangan berani-beraninya selingkuh dariku Jung Daehyun. Lihat saja, jika ketika aku sampai disana kau sedang bersama bidadari itu dan melupakanku, aku akan langsung menendangmu hingga kau pergi ke neraka. Dimanapun, di dunia apapun, kapanpun, kau tetap milikku Jung Daehyun." Canda Youngjae lalu mengelap air matanya.

"Walaupun kita tetap tidak menikah pada akhirnya, aku tetap mencintaimu Daehyun. Sangat mencintaimu. Jangan lupa bahwa di dunia yang berbeda, di dunia yang sudah kau tinggali, ada seseorang yang mencintaimu di bawah sini. Ada seseorang yang selalu berdoa untukmu dan berharap untuk segera menyusulmu disana. Jangan lupakan aku." Youngjae berdiri dan memandang batu nisan Daehyun sambil tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu Daehyun. Dan aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, jangan lupakan itu. _Rilysm_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Youngjae berbalik, lalu pergi meninggalkan salju yang menyelimuti Daehyun di belakang.

* * *

Youngjae membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam. Ia lelah, terlalu lelah. Tubuhnya lelah karena kerja di kantor tadi dan hatinya lelah karena sakit yang terlalu besar namun ia merasa lega. Setiap kali ia bertemu Daehyun, ia selalu merasa lega sesudahnya walaupun hal-hal yang ia bicarakan kadang tidak begitu penting. Ia mengambil handuk, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air hangat, berharap air hangat dapat menghilangkan kelelahan yang sudah terlalu banyak ia tumpu sendirian.

Setelah ia mengenakan pakaiannya, ia baru saja akan menyiapkan makan malam ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak panjang di meja ruang tengah. Pikirannya kembali ke percakapannya dengan pengantar bunga tadi pagi dan ia mengambil kotak itu, bersiap untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen Himchan. Saat ia mengangkat kotak itu, ia mencium sesuatu yang harum dari dalam kotak. Ragu, Youngjae membuka kotak itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu bunga apa yang bisa mengeluarkan harum seperti itu dan bunga macam apa yang dikirimkan oleh kekasih Himchan hyung. Toh ia hanya ingin melihat, tidak apa-apa kan?

Matanya membelalak terkejut ketika melihat buket bunga mawar kuning di dalam kotak. Ini bunga yang tadi ia inginkan dari Daehyun. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini semua hanya kebetulan. Mungkin Himchan hyung juga menyukai mawar kuning.

Ketika Youngjae sedang menghirup wangi dari bunga itu, ia mendengar pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Masih sambil membawa bunga, ia membuka pintunya dan melihat Himchan berdiri disana. Reflek, Youngjae menyembunyikan bunga itu di balik punggungnya.

"Halo Youngjae" sapa Himchan sambil tersenyum, "Apa kau baru pulang? Dari tadi aku memencet belmu namun tidak ada jawaban."

"Iya hyung, aku baru pulang. Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae sambil bergeser sedikit tanda mempersilahkan Himchan masuk. Pertanyaan bodoh, Youngjae pikir. Harusnya ia yang pergi ke apartemen Himchan untuk memberikan bunga ini sekarang, bukan justru bertanya 'Ada apa?' ketika Himchan datang.

Sambil melangkah ke apartemen Youngjae, Himchan mulai bicara, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa malam ini akan ada badai salju lagi jadi jangan lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan dengan suhu sedikit lebih tinggi." Kata Himchan. Ia memang seperti ini, selalu membantu dan memperhatikan Youngjae. Terutama, semenjak Daehyun meninggalkannya delapan bulan yang lalu.

Youngjae hanya meng'hmm'nya dan diam. Ia masih menyembunyikan bunga itu di balik punggungnya. Sambil menghembuskan napas panjang, ia mengeluarkan bunga itu. Himchan melihat bunga itu sedikit bingung dan belum sempat Youngjae menjelaskan apa-apa, Himchan langsung menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Oiya mawar! Ah, aku sampai hampir lupa soal mawar-mawar itu!" seru Himchan.

Muka Youngjae memerah panas, ia berjalan mendekati meja di ruang tengah lalu mengambil kotak panjang itu dan berkata, "Maaf hyung, harusnya bunga ini untukmu. Tadi pagi, ketika kau masih kerja, seorang pengantar bunga datang dan menitipkannya padaku. Maaf kalau aku membukanya hyung, aku hanya ingin tahu bunga apa yang ada di dalamnya, maaf." Ucap Youngjae pelan sambil menunduk.

"Ah, bunga ini bukan untukku, tapi untukmu." Kata Himchan.

"Apa?"

"Daehyun menjelaskannya padaku waktu itu. Ia bilang ia akan mengirimkan bunga ini padamu di hari valentine berikutnya. Ia bahkan sudah memesan bunga ini sejak Mei lalu dan sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan pemilik toko itu. Ia bilang ia akan mengirimnya ke apartemenku karena ia tidak ingin kau tahu kalau itu untukmu." Jelas Himchan. "Dia sangat mencintaimu, Youngjae."

Youngjae belum mampu menjawab. Ia hanya diam mematung disana, masih terkejut dengan penjelasan Himchan barusan. Genggamannya pada buket mawar kuning ini makin erat, makin mendekatkan buket itu ke tubuhnya.

"Oiya, jangan lupa membaca suratnya Youngjae-ah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Kata Himchan lalu pergi dari apartemen Youngjae dan menutup pintunya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka amplop yang terselip diantara mawar-mawar itu lalu membaca suratnya.

Saat itulah Youngjae tersenyum lebar, sambil menangis. Air matanya mengalir lagi dan meninggalkan bekas di pipinya. Namun, air mata kali ini berbeda. Ia menangis karena senang kali ini. Karena haru. Keinginannya dikabulkan oleh Daehyun, bahkan sejak Sembilan bulan yang lalu sebelum ia meninggalkan Youngjae. Ternyata Daehyun tahu, sebelum Youngjae memintanya, Daehyun sudah tahu apa yang Youngjae inginkan.

Youngjae kembali ingat dengan permintaannya yang ia sampaikan pada Daehyun tadi. Mawar kuning. Daehyun benar-benar memberikan Youngjae mawar kuning yang ia inginkan. Tidak hanya itu, Daehyun juga benar-benar memberikan hal lain yang Youngjae inginkan. Bukti bahwa Daehyun mencintainya, dan akan selalu bersamanya.

* * *

_Dear Youngjae,_

_Aku memberikan mawar kuning pada hari Valentine tahun ini karena aku tahu kau menyukainya dan aku ingin mawar kuning ini menjadi mataharimu di musim dingin kali ini. Kuharap, mawar kuning bisa menghangatkanmu seperti aku menghangatkanmu juga._

_Kita sudah menikah sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal karena telah setuju menikah denganku, haha._

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan terus bersamamu dimanapun itu._

_Rilysm._

_Really, I love you so much._

–_With love, Daehyun._

* * *

[A/n] Done! What do you think? Feel free to comment.

Saya masih bisa memafkan para silent reader tapi saya tidak bisa memaafkan para plagiat hehe.

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
